


Adieu ma liberté

by lilouche



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M, sparrabeth
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 05:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilouche/pseuds/lilouche
Summary: Les adieux revisité de Lizzie à la fin d’awe
Relationships: Jack Sparrow/Elizabeth Swann
Kudos: 1





	Adieu ma liberté

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Tout est à Disney, comme d’hab.

**Adieu ma liberté**

« Votre carrosse est avancé Votre Altesse, les rames sont dedans. »  
Résonna la voix de Gibbs à mes oreilles interrompant ma contemplation douloureuse de mon mari qui avait déjà quitté le Hollandais volant et qui s’acheminait vers la petite bande de sable blanc qui pointait au loin.

Je me décidais à quitter le bastingage pour faire mes adieux à tout l’équipage. Je m’arrêtais d’abord devant Barbossa qui me salua d’un signe de tête en appuyant son geste d’un « Madame Turner » presque respectueux.  
Je lui fis signe à mon tour en lui souriant à demi.  
Je continuais ma marche tout en passant devant Ragetti et Pintel qui me gratifia d’un « au revoir poupée » emprunt d’une certaine tristesse. Je lui touchais légèrement le bras tout en continuant ma route pour enfin arriver devant le capitaine Sparrow. Je l’appelais pour attirer son regard : « Jack ! »  
Il me regarda et pour ne pas perdre mes moyens, je choisis de jouer la carte de l’ironie tout en prononçant une phrase que lui même m’avait donné il y a bien longtemps :  
« Ça n’aurait jamais pu marcher entre nous ».  
La gravité du visage du pirate se fendit en son éternel sourire qui lui avait valu les faveurs de tant de femmes.  
« Vous aimeriez vous en convaincre »  
Ces mots étaient ironiques mais emprunts d’un envoûtement qui me chavira les sens et obéissant à un élan plus fort que moi-même, je me penchais vers lui. Il me bloqua précipitamment en me disant d’un air faussement outré :  
« Voyons Lizzie, pas devant le singe, il pourrait faire un rapport détaillé à Will ! »

En entendant les paroles du capitaine, Ragetti s’exclama : « En parlant du macaque, je crois qu’il est en train de détruire noter réserve de rhum, vite les gars ! »  
Un hurlement de rage s’éleva de tout l’équipage qui se dirigea armes brandies vers la cale.

Jack, obéissant à un instinct automatique emboîta presque le pas à ses matelots mais je le retins par le bras car je ne pouvais me résoudre à le quitter sans lui prouver à quel point je tenais à lui. Lorsque son regard rencontra le mien, je ne pouvais plus articuler un seul mot tellement l’émotion me nouait la gorge. Tout ce que j’étais capable de faire, c’était de m’accrocher à son regard tout en priant qu’il comprenne tout le tourment qui m’habitait en cet instant. Je ne voulais pas admettre que j’allais lui dire au revoir. Pas au capitaine qui lorsque j’avais frôlé la mort était venu me sauver, pas à lui qui m’avait tenu de si beaux discours sur la liberté alors que nous étions seuls sur cette île déserte, pas à celui que j’avais tenté de sacrifier passionnément et qui m’avait rendu l’espoir, pas à celui qui contre toute attente avait abandonné l’idée alléchante d’une immortalité pour nous sauver. Pas à celui qui avait fait naître en moi les premiers émois d’une véritable flamme, pas à celui qui sous son air arrogant cachait une part d’honorabilité, non, pas à celui dont le nom rimait avec sensualité : Sparrow.

Je me disais tout cela en m’emparant une ultime et sublime fois du goût de la liberté que m’offraient ses lèvres. Je puisais en lui toute la force dont j’aurais besoin pendant ces dix années de solitude qui s’étendaient devant moi après ma seule journée avec Will.  
Dans l’alcool enflammé de ce baiser et dans la danse érotique de nos langues, je reconnu la saveur douloureusement salée d’une larme. Troublée, je ne pus savoir si elle venait de lui ou de moi, peu importait.  
Je prolongeais le baiser encore et encore ne pouvant me résoudre à briser notre lien final. Je voulais m’imprégner corps et âme des courbes de sa bouche. Je sentais que lui aussi avait soif de moi. Je sentis mon corps tout entier frissonner d’extase.

Malgré moi, je me forçais à rompre cet adieu de la manière la plus délicate qui soit et aperçus la fraction d’une seconde le regard alangui de Jack. Pour reprendre le contrôle de mon être, je lui dis un « merci » le plus sincère qu’il m’était possible d’articuler et lui tournais le dos pour aller rejoindre la barque. Juste avant de m’y installer, je me retournais une ultime fois. Gibbs me fit alors un clin d’œil auquel je répondis par un sourire timide qui voulait justifier mon acte. Mon dernier regard s’attarda sur Jack qui avait repris son sourire de pirate, comme une ultime caresse qui semblait lui dire « adieu ma liberté » et m’enfuis rejoindre mon mari.

Fin 


End file.
